


Vida

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] había traído nueva vida al mundo y era simplemente maravilloso  [...]





	Vida

**Author's Note:**

> 5/13
> 
> Fluff and Family, dedicado a ScarlattaOHaran, con mucho amor y ternura.  
> El art de la portada me lo hizo mi preciosa marida, rosedaldecuervos, gracias babe.

**Vida**

—Yuri, tienes que ver esto —la voz emocionada de Viktor le hace suspirar preguntándose qué habría encontrado su esposo en internet lo suficientemente ‘‘ _asombroso’’_ como para que este canturreando como un niño pequeño en busca de su atención, sobre todo a las 5 a.m. un domingo.

No sabe en qué idioma decirle al ruso que no, las 5 de la mañana no es una hora decente para despertar a las personas, no importaba cual fuera la razón. Sin embargo, ya está despierto y no puede solo remolonear en la cama porque eso hacía peor los canturreos de su adorado esposo. Respira hondo levantándose lentamente, se coloca los lentes y sale de la habitación con parsimonia no queriendo encontrarse con lo que tenía tan emocionado a Viktor.

Sin embargo, todo el sueño le abandona cuando llega a la sala y ve a Viktor acuclillado junto a la cama de Makkachin y su pareja, Viktya 2. Con precaución se acerca y lo que ve le roba el aliento; seis pequeños y peluditos cachorros se arremolinan alrededor de Makkachin emitiendo quejidos propios de los recién nacidos.

—No sabía que… no sabía que… —trata de decir arrodillándose junto a su esposo. El peliblanco asiente igual de emocionado y lo abraza con fuerza.

Makkachin había tenido cachorritos, había traído nueva vida al mundo y era simplemente maravilloso, tanto que Yuri se encontró llorando en brazos de Viktor emocionado con sus nuevos cachorritos que no dejaban de acurrucarse contra sus padres. No pasó mucho antes de que Viktor iniciara una sesión de fotos y los orgullosos ‘‘padres’’ compartieran su felicidad con el mundo.


End file.
